


I was bored

by Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff



Series: Sam's Solvaldangelo Shit [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Nico di Angelo, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Fixation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff/pseuds/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff
Summary: its just Leo having an oral fixation
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace/Leo Valdez, Will Solace/Leo Valdez
Series: Sam's Solvaldangelo Shit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828066
Kudos: 75





	I was bored

There really is nothing like pulling away from kissing your boyfriend just to see your other boyfriend on his knees at your feet, eyes big and pleading, hands clasped behind his back. "Fuck." Leo grins at Nico's breathless sentiment, Will nodding in agreement, seemingly speechless. "Leo baby, what are you doing?" "Trying to get you to let me blow one of you, is it working?" He bats his eyelashes cartoonishly. "Not really." "Yes." They speak at the same time, Will visibly flustered. "Nico, can I pretty please suck Will off?" Nico laughs, "That's not up to me, tesoro" Leo rolls his eyes, "Please, we all know you're in charge here. Now, can I make him feel good or not?" Nico grabs Leo's curls, pulling once, forcing a whimper out of the smaller boy. "Go for it." A grin lights up his face as he shuffles closer to Will, who has sat on the edge of Nico's bed to avoid his knees buckling from arousal. Leo looks at Will through his lashes, tilting his head questioningly. "May I?" " _Please_." Leo immediately wiggles the healer's khakis down just enough to free him, mouth watering at the sight before him. Nico curls himself around Will from behind, kissing his pulse point. "Go on Leo, you wanted to so badly, make our boy feel good." Leo nods determinedly, leaning forward to lick at the tip, already leaking. Will leans his head back against Nico's shoulder, letting out a pant. Leo leans further and presses a kiss to the base, licking upwards. "Leo baby, sunshine, please stop teasing." Will already sounds wrecked, winding his fingers through the mechanics curls. Leo finally takes him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head drawing a moan out of him. Taking a deep breath and relaxing his throat, he takes him further, hollowing his cheeks. Will tugs his hair sharply, making him moan around his cock. Nico wraps his arms around Will's middle, muttering into his ear. "Leo making you feel good? I bet he is, he's so good. His mouth is on par with Elysium. You're doing so good too, holding still for him so he can do his work. Maybe if you're good the whole way through I'll let you fuck Leo, would you like that?" Will's grip on Leo's hair tightens at the words. Leo pulls off, "You can facefuck me if you want, and if Nico says it's okay." Will is practically shaking with want, looking up at Nico who nods. Leo smiles and opens his mouth, waiting. Will pulls him in, moaning at the way Leo constricts his throat around him. "I'm c-close, fuck" Will tries to pull Leo off but he starts sucking again, looking up at Will with heavy lidded eyes. Will yanks his hair, forcing him to deepthroat as Will cums down his throat. Leo lets out a high whine in the back of his throat, and Will lets go, melting against Nico after pulling out. "Sorry, I-" "Don't apologize, that was amazing." Leo's voice is so wrecked and raspy and perfect like this, grinning up at his boyfriends. Nico kisses Will's cheek, holding a hand for Leo to stand up with. Leo rises and lays down next to the two of them. "Did you get to cum Leo?" "Definitely. I should probably change pants but I'm staying here for now." Will looks confused, "Wait, but your hands were behind your back the whole time?" "Yep." "Fuck that's hot." "Trust me it's hot on both sides." Nico laughs, "I'm glad you two had fun." Leo reaches out and pinches his hip, "If you'll let me, I'd like to make both my boys feel good." "Well who am I to turn down such a polite offer?"

**Author's Note:**

> Toss a kudos to your author!!  
> Comments feed my 7 Josephs as always, but once again they can't read this  
> They can't know their fathers sins.


End file.
